Be Your Everything
by tkhiroshi
Summary: A short drabble. Byakuya hope to be everything for the man he love.


**Be Your Everything**

**Disclaimer: Bleach characters do not belong to me.**

**A/N: I was inspired by Boys Like Girls.**

"_Four letter word, but I don't have the guts to say it."_

All I've ever did was stare at your back or watch you from the corner of my eyes. I was a coward. In the end, you got married in the world of living and I was your best man, standing right next to you, watching you kiss the bride.

"_Smile 'til it hurts, let's not make it complicated."_

I saw the smile on your face when you told me she said "Yes" to your proposal. I had to force myself to smile back at you and say "Yes" when you asked me to be your best man. I could never reject you.

"_We've got a story, but I'm about to change the ending."_

"Ichigo, watch out!" I shouted. I've never shouted for a very long time, not even when my wife died. But watching you in danger makes my heart clenched and body shook with fear. I made it in time. Thank God I made it in time and I lost all rationality as I kissed you afterwards right in the battlefield.

It probably shocked you and the rest of them who were there.

"_You're perfect for me, (and) you're more than just a friend."_

I didn't think I have a choice if I want you to be my friend after what happened. I confessed my feelings to you and expected you to feel disgusted at me.

"_So we can just stop pretending now, (cause I) gotta let you know somehow."_

It came as a shock when Byakuya kissed me on the battlefield. Then I had another shock when he confessed his feelings for me. I asked "Since when?" I saw him closed his eyes and when he re-opened them. I knew the answer.

The truth is I was in love with him before I was married. Well, I am still in love with him but it doesn't matter anymore now, does it?

Somehow, it does. I returned his feelings and gave him the kiss I shouldn't.

And that's how our affair started…

"_I'll be your shelter, (and) I'll be your storm."_

I didn't expect your wife to fall ill and pass away. For two years, I watched you struggle with her illness. There were nights when you fell apart and I was there for you, physically and mentally.

"_I'll make you shiver, (and) I'll keep you warm. Whatever weather."_

These were moments I cherished the most when I can feel your skin against mine. I get to hear you moan my name over and over again as I pushed you to the edge. Or sometimes when you decided to take over and make me scream your name.

"Ichigo!"

"_Baby I'm yours. Be your forever, be your fling."_

"Byakuya, I'm sorry for being selfish but I can't let her go. Not when she is dying." This is the first time I hear you cry for someone. You were always so strong and trying to be brave for everyone. "Ichigo, I will be here for you." I didn't say 'forever' because I know it's not the right time.

"_Baby I will be your everything."_

I watched and stood by you through your wife's funeral. At one point, you were holding onto my hand. I didn't say anything. I kept quiet and just be there for you because I know how it feels like to watch someone you love die.

"We used to say that we would always stick together. But who's to say that we could never last forever."

I was sitting on the sofa in the living room. The door to my bedroom clicked open and I looked over my newspaper to watch Byakuya move into the kitchen of _our_ condominium. Unfortunately, I'm still a human and we have decided to continue our relationship from both ends. He will be here over a weekend once a month and I'll be over Seireitei a weekend once a month too. That's our current arrangement. I'm still mourning Senna's death but I am better and that's because he was always there for me.

"_(Boy), got a question. Could you see yourself with somebody else?_

_'Cause I'm on a mission and I don't wanna share._

_I want you all to myself right now and I just wanna scream it out."_

I am anxious. Today is the day I have decided to propose to you. I am still not sure how you will react. It's been ten human years and you're not getting any younger. I'm a little bit afraid that you might leave the world of living anytime soon. Although you're just forty but nevertheless, it doesn't ease me much when you're a doctor with an addict for your human job.

"_No matter what you do, I'll be there for you._

_And every time you close your eyes, I will be by your side"_

You said "Yes".

That's all that matters.

"_Baby I will be your everything"_

The End.

I know it's short but it just came up like an hour ago? Thanks for reviewing.


End file.
